


Eithelas

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Eithelas feels that someone is watching him.
Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247306
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, tolkienshortfanworks





	Eithelas

**Eithelas  
By CC  
February 2021**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made, and no harm is intended.

This drabble was written for the TolkienShortFanworks’ February Challenge: First Flower; piece that comes full circle (e.g. a sestina or carol). I chose piece that comes full circle. 

This is a companion piece to [**Alone**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138608)

Eithelas is Thranduil’s second son and my character.

* * *

There was something eerie about this place. Eithelas could feel a powerful presence linked to the land and the trees. Perhaps it was someone who hunted in these woods. 

Eithelas knew that he was safe, despite the presence. The trees spoke to him, like the ones in Tol Eressëa. He had come to Aman to visit old friends. Then he had left Tirion to explore the lands by himself. 

Was the watcher lonely, like Eithelas was? He wished the watcher came forward, but it never happened. Eithelas left, still thinking of the watcher. There was something eerie about this place.


End file.
